(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clothes dryer.
(2) Prior Art
A domestic clothes dryer of well-known type consits normally of a cabinet containing a rotary perforated cylindrical drum, its axis horizontal, and with a number of inwardly extending vanes, clothes to be dried being fed into the drum through a hinged door in the cabinet, the drum then being heated electrically, as it is rotated by a motor, for the extraction of moisture.
Cothes dryers of this type are generally effective, but have fairly high running costs.